emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6508 (22nd March 2013)
Plot Jai has slept on the sofa after his row with Charity, but she continues to plead with him by saying that she just wants an honest relationship and that's why she came clean. Soon afterwards, Charity tells Cameron that Jai now knows the truth. Cameron threatens to tell Katie, but is powerless when Charity says that she doesn't care. At the factory, Rishi is bemused when Jai tells him that he can now tell Charity the truth about Rachel and Archie, believing their marriage will survive anything. Rishi warns his son about telling her, but Jai is determined they could make a fresh start once it's out in the open. Outside the pub, Declan tries to give Cameron some money, hoping they have come to an understanding. At the same time, Jai finally answers Charity's call and tells her that he's coming home, wanting to talk to her. However, his face darkens when Declan pleads with him not to tell Katie, explaining about Cameron's blackmailing. Jai is angry to realise the reason Charity confessed. Meanwhile, Alicia worries when Megan is determined to publish the images in their brochures. David is frustrated and has a go at Alicia, who feels rejected and hurt as she tells him that he and Priya signed the consent forms so there's nothing more she can do. Later, Megan is angry when Alicia refuses to sign the consent forms and David realises his feelings for Alicia are growing. Elsewhere, Sandy's eightieth birthday party is under way and Lisa is suspicious of why Belle has gone to so much effort, Sean is gutted to see Belle and Thomas kiss, while Katie is wary as she tells Declan that the IVF clinic can see them tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, living room, kitchen and upstairs hallway *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, lobby, car park and beer garden *David's - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,790,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes